


All

by Awesomepie3221



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, Deepthroating, FaceFucking, Kinktober, Kinktober2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: Loki wants to take all of Thor in, and once he does, he lets Thor take over. To an extent, of course.





	All

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of kinktober: deepthroating.
> 
> Prompts taken from kinktober2018 on tumblr.

Thor's fingers dig into Loki's hair and scratch behind his ears, making Loki hum and Thor groan in pleasure. Loki's knees are sore, and Thor's cock sits heavy on his tongue, twitching  ever so slightly when he spends a while doing nothing. Thor's fingers dig deeper, and he tries to pull Loki onto his cock, but he doesn't succeed. He's limiting his strength, and it warms Loki that Thor cares enough about him to do so. 

"What are you waiting for, Loki?" Thor says, his voice as desperate as they come.

Loki wraps his lips around Thor's cock and he swirls his tongue as he pulls up; he makes an obscene pop as his cock leaves his mouth. Thor whines, and his hips twitch to reach Loki's mouth again. Loki smiles and buries his face into where Thor's stomach meets his thigh, and he takes a deep breath in through his nose. The area always smells specifically like Thor. He does not wash it well when he bathes, but it is no matter to Loki. 

Loki then moves to Thor's balls, and he pulls one into his mouth, runs the other one through his hand. Thor readjusts his hands in Loki's hair and lets Loki's name leave his mouth in a gasp. He spends a while down there, taking in as much skin as he can, flattening his tongue and tracing every fold, making Thor shudder with almost every time his tongue moves. 

He can feel Thor's cock on his cheek, and it twitches before releasing precum that slides down Loki's face and chin. He smiles, pulls away from Thor's crotch. He traces the precum from his face, and he strokes Thor once, twice with it. Thor's hands grasp the wall behind them, and a curse falls from his lips. 

Loki takes Thor's cock and pushes it flat on Thor's stomach, and he licks a hot strip from his balls to the head, follows the vein up and down. His cock reaches his bellybutton, it's so long, and Loki stops at the head once again. He pushes his tongue down on the slit, Thor jerks, but he does no more. He takes a small break to breathe, lets his hot breath pour onto Thor's cock. 

"Loki," Thor stammers out. 

"Hmm?" Loki says as innocently as he can. He pulls his head up and places his hand at the base of Thor's cock, lets it rest there as he straightens to his height. He looks into Thor's eyes and bats his eyelids. Thor is dazed and breathless, his chest heaves with his arousal. He is a sight to behold, an absolute masterpiece that Loki has specially crafted for himself. 

He locks Thor's lips into a kiss, and Thor brings the flavor of desperation into it. They part with a trail of saliva. Loki traces his fingers across Thor's chin on the slight stubble. Thor shivers, his cock twitches again, and Loki grips the base harder. 

"You've been so good," Loki murmurs, the praise feels foreign in his mouth, but Thor's neck is known all too well. He pinches the skin with his teeth and sucks on it hard with the full intention of leaving a dark hickey, and he smooths the bruise over with a sigh from Thor. "Mine," he mumbles. He tightens his grip on Thor's cock even further, and Thor gasps. Loki lets go and tugs a couple of times, smoothing out his previous grip. 

He trails his lips down Thor's body, taking special care on his muscles. He leaves a trail of his saliva as he goes, the occasional hickey to accompany it. He freshens up the one he had made the other day, smirks against Thor's sweat-stained skin. 

Then his mouth is back onto Thor's cock, and he places a delicately innocent kiss on the head, looks up at Thor with expectant eyes. Thor redraws his fingers into Loki's hair, tangles it even further, but it had been beyond repair since their escapades had started. 

Loki circles around the head with a few expert licks and then he takes half of it into his mouth in a smooth motion. It almost reaches to the back of his throat. 

He pulls out, savors the taste for a second, then dives back in. He goes deep enough for the head of Thor's cock to the meet the back of his throat, and he gags when he notices there is still a good two inches left.  He pulls back and strongly coughs. 

"Don't hurt yourself," Thor says. 

"I'll do as I please," Loki responds. He takes Thor into his mouth again, and this time he is much slower into taking him all in. The inches dissapear, and soon enough the head bumps into the back of his throat. Loki swallows around it as a way to delay his gag reflex, which somehow works. He takes the last bit in, until his nose is buried into Thor's skin, and he takes a deep breath, lets Thor's musky smell run through his veins. 

Thor says something above him that doesn't quite reach his ears, but he can feel how the words vibrate down his body and give Loki a pleasant feeling. 

"Fuck, Loki, move," Thor says, adds to how amazing this feels for Loki. He has been still for a little longer than was neccessary, so he pulls out, and sinks back on all the way. Thor shudders, lets the pleasure reach down into his bones. Loki licks a stripe up Thor's cock as he lets it fall out of his mouth again, and he sits back on his heels, looks up at Thor hopefully. 

"Fuck my mouth," Loki growls, deep in his chest, and his voice is raspy. Thor's eyes flutter close, and he nods with enthusiasm. 

Loki rests Thor's cock in his mouth, and he relaxes it as much as he can. Thor is hestitant at first, scared of hurting Loki, but Loki soon takes Thor's ass in his hands and pushes him forward in a quicker pace.

The first few times Loki takes the entirety of Thor, he gags and has to pull off for a few seconds. He quickly recovers and lets Thor continue. Soon enough, he is able to take Thor in easily, and Thor sets a more brutal pace. 

Loki is barely able to breathe as Thor continues, and he unwillingly makes obscene noises that fill Thor's senses. Thor is cursing and mixing in Loki's name, lets it fall from his mouth in a jumbled mess, and soon enough his pace staggers. 

"I'm going to-" Thor tries, but Loki doesn't even let him finish. He grips Thor's hips so hard as to create definite bruises, and he forces his cock all the way in. Thor gasps, and his cock desperately twitches inside of Loki's earger mouth. The first few spurts of cum land on the back of Loki's tongue and sit there uncomfortably until Loki swallows around Thor's cock to force it down. Thor almost screams, and more cum falls onto Loki's tongue. 

Loki doesn't know if Thor is finished or not when he wraps his lips around Thor's cock and pulls off with a loud pop. Thor practically deflates against the wall, his chest heaving and his body covered in sweat. 

Loki traces his arms around Thor's neck and passionately kisses him, but it's soft, and nothing like what his mouth had just before done. He feels Thor's cock twitch once more, release a little more, then start to soften.

Thor exhales happily onto Loki's lips when Loki lets go, and he looks at him with heavy eyes and an exhausted smile. "Your turn?" he offers, but his hands make no move towards Loki's crotch. 

Loki lets out a raspy chuckle. "I'll wait until morning. Come on, let's go to bed." Thor looks relieved at the prospect of bed, and neither even bother cleaning up before they wrap into eachother for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot is left ambigious on purpose.


End file.
